herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Gods (Mortal Kombat)
|goals = |family = None |friends = Lord Raiden Lord Fujin Lord Argus Delia Blaze Liu Kang Lady Cetrion (Elder Goddess of Virtue turned traitor) |enemies = Lord Shinnok The Brotherhood of Shadows Quan Chi The Army of Darkness The One Being Onaga the Dragon King Lady Cetrion (traitor) Lady Kronika The Titans |type of hero = Ethereal Immortal Deities}} The Elder Gods are supreme omnipotent deities and important recurring characters in the Mortal Kombat fighting videogame series. Overview ]]The Elder Gods are the highly greater power in the universe. Where as other Gods have jurisdiction over only one realm and usually represent an element, the Elder Gods is more ethereal and powerful in all realms and in the entire cosmos including the Heavens. The vague face of the Elder Gods seen in Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold'', and the appearance of the fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok in the same game, indicate that the natural born Elder Gods has a blue-gray skin and a humanoid appearance. Another different source of their form in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, in which the inverted dialogue shows that i their purest form, the Elder Gods resembles the iconic Mortal Kombat Dragon logo, a serpentine and scaly . The presence of this form can be seen in the image Onaga the Dragon King's unused end image in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Krypt feature, in Armageddon's Konquest Mode with Taven discovering the inscription of his father Lord Argus speaking to the dragon-shaped figures in the clouds, whom he claims to be the Elder Gods themselves, appearing in their dragon form in Captain Marvel's Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ending, and emerging in their radiant gold dragon form upon punishing Emperor Shao Kahn for his crimes against both their laws and the realms at the end of Mortal Kombat 9' Story Mode. Their true nature and range of powers remain a mystery, but are considered omnipotent and existed before the Mortal Kombat tournament and could anticipate events. History Original Timeline Before the universe, there was the One Being, an entity which comprised all of existence, and the Elder Gods, sapient Deities that came into being on their. The Elder Gods waged a conflict with the One Being, and during that fight, crafted their mystical weapons known only as the Kamidogu, to shatter the One Being. The Elder Gods then created the realms from its body, with Earthrealm as the center of power. Appearances in Other Media In the 1997 live-action movie sequel Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, they are represented by ethereal beings of fire, air, water, and aether and they reside in an ancient arena-like structure called the Eternal Palace, also now known as the Temple of the Elder Gods located somewhere in Earthrealm. Lord Shinnok, who also appears to be the Elder God of Wind, is the biological father of both Raiden and Shao Kahn, according to the movie's story plot as opposed to the MK canon game franchise. Shinnok, in his desire to reign over the entire cosmos and the gods without any obstacle in his way, was later ceased in the end by two of his fellow Elder Gods emerging in their human forms upon their arrival in the merging universe of 2 opposing realms of Outworld and Earthrealm, while still possessing and representing the elemental powers of fire and water, since they finally learned of Shinnok's deceitful plan upon Shao Kahn's recent attack upon their now ruined namesake house of worship back in Earthrealm. After Liu Kang and his friends won the battle against Shao Kahn and his warriors, the Elder Gods later imprisoned their brother Lord Shinnok forever with their power and restored all the realms back to their natural state. They later revive the once mortalized Lord Raiden to his immortal state and granted him an Elder God status in the now banished Shinnok's place within their disposition. Gallery Elder Gods Spirits of the Elder Gods (2011).png|The spirits of the Elder Gods as seen in the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat (2011). The Old Elder Gods.jpg|Four of the original Elder Gods. The New Elder Gods.jpg|The new Elder Gods in the alternate timeline. Enemies Lord Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God of Darkness and Death. Lady Cetrion.jpg|Lady Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue. Lady Kronika.jpg|Lady Kronika the Keeper of Time. The Great Titans.jpg|The Titans Trivia *They are also referred to as "Lǎoshén" (老神 in Chinese) and "Chōrō no Kamigami" (長老の神々 in Japanese). *The Elder God characters can be created or promoted from a prior status, but the necessary parts must be unlocked in Konquest mode. If all the necessary parts are collected, then a customized character's appearance would resemble a man or woman in the heavenly golden armor. *Statues of the Elder Gods depicting their mortal or human-like forms can be seen in both the opening of Mortal Kombat X and on Raiden's Sky Temple. Three are shown: a robed woman, a robed archer, and a cloaked male ninja-like figure. *The Elder Gods are mentioned many times by Raiden during his in-game dialogues in his appearance as a guest character in Injustice 2. **The Elder Gods made a cameo appearance but only in their dragon form in Raiden's Injustice 2 ending, where they were seen fatally attacking Brainiac, in a similar fashion as they did against Shao Kahn in 2011's Mortal Kombat (also publicly referred to as Mortal Kombat 9). Navigation Category:Teams Category:Deities Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:The Messiah Category:Genderless Category:Controversial Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Chaste Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroic Species Category:Paranormal Category:Legendary Heroes